Empty and then Complete
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: What am I doing? I’m supposed to be at the victory dinner! I came here thinking I was just tired, but I can’t fall asleep! Damn it! What’s wrong with me? I know I’m acting strangely…but I can’t help feeling…empty. Sun Ce x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao
1. Empty

**Here tis my new story!

* * *

**

Sun Ce walked through the threshold of his room. He flopped down on his bed and gave out a heavy sigh. As he stared at the ceiling, thoughts flooded his mind and his eyes glazed over.

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to be at the victory dinner! I came here thinking I was just tired, but I can't fall asleep! Damn it! What's wrong with me? I know I'm acting strangely…but I can't help feeling…empty._

With one last sigh, Ce closed his eyes and awaited sleep. Sleep didn't come and Ce was getting frustrated. He sat up and stared out the large window that lay next to his bed. Gazing out the window, Ce didn't notice someone walk in.

"Lord Sun Ce, is anything the matter?" the intruder asked.

Startled, Ce's eyes darted towards the door, only to find his best friend, Zhou Yu. Realizing he was asked a question, Ce answered:

"I'm fine, Yu. Just needed to be alone for a while."

Yu didn't look convinced and took a seat on the side of the bed. Ce raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ce asked.

"Ce, I'm your best friend and sworn brother, I know something is wrong. Tell me." Yu always knew when something was bothering Ce. He would do the exact same thing and say the exact same words when Ce denied his problem.

Ce sighed and ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"There's no getting past you." Ce grinned.

Zhou Yu smirked and crossed his arms. "So something _is_ up. I'm good."

Ce laughed, but immediately turned serious. Yu raised his eyebrow. It was foreign for Ce to become serious. It must be important.

"Yu…have you ever felt…empty?" Ce went straight to the point.

Yu fumbled. He hadn't expected such a question to come out of Ce's mouth. It wasn't a subject he or himself would talk about. But, he couldn't lie.

"Yes I have."

Ce's eyes widened. "You have?"

Yu nodded and continued, "Yes. When my family died, I felt like a black hole was ripping my heart out. I had never felt so empty. But…" Yu looked up. "Ever since I met you, I've had a friend to help me through it."

Ce smiled, but then frowned as he recalled his first encounter with Yu. He shook his head, not wanting to remember that dreadful night.

"Yeah but Yu…I feel like there's something missing in my life…something that would complete me."

Zhou Yu frowned and asked, "Like what?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's not something you can get here or outside around the palace. It's something that I would treasure forever."

Yu couldn't help but laugh. Ce scowled. "What's the matter with you?"

"You don't know how cheesy that sounded! It's like it came out a romance novel!" Yu laughed.

Ce grinned embarrassingly and crossed his arms behind his head. "It did, didn't it?"

They both laughed until Yu spoke, "Actually Ce, that's exactly how I feel."

Again, Ce raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not really something though, it's more _someone_."

Ce nodded in understanding and leaned back in his bed. "I know what you mean. It's as if I'm waiting for someone to show up. It's strange."

"Yeah."

That was all that was said between the two sworn brothers. They drifted into their own thoughts.

* * *

"Da? Da? Come on Da!" Da broke out of her thoughts by her very loud and hyper sister, Xiao Qiao.

Da Qiao blinked and turned to her sister. "What?"

Xiao pouted and said, "You've been staring at nothing for a long time! I thought your eyes were going to dry out!"

Da giggled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Xiao. I guess I've been spacey lately."

"You guess? You've been like this since your birthday!"

Da sighed and rubbed her temples. A headache was forming and rapidly growing more painful.

"You okay, sis?" Xiao asked, concerned for her sister's health.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Maybe you should rest. You haven't been sleeping normally." Xiao suggested.

Da looked up. "How did you know that?"

Xiao answered, "I'm a light sleeper. I've seen you get up at the middle of the night and stand out on the balcony."

Da sighed and sat down on her bed. "I don't know. I've been distracted lately…it feels like I'm waiting for something, or someone. I don't know."

Defeated, Da fell on her back onto the soft and fluffy comforters. Surprisingly, Xiao nodded.

"I know how you feel. I haven't been as spacey as you, but I've been thinking more lately…"

Da couldn't help but smirk and commented, "That's a change. You thinking?"

Xiao threw a pillow at her face and pouted. "Hey! I was serious with you!"

Da laughed and settled down. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself."

Satisfied, Xiao continued. "I sometimes catch myself looked to the east as if waiting for someone to come home. Just like we did when dad went to war, only…-"

"No one came." Da finished for her cracking sister.

Da reached and pulled Xiao into a tight hug. Xiao sniffed and pulled away.

"I miss him."

Da smiled tenderly. "I know. So do I. We always will."

Xiao nodded and she too fell back on the bed. Da could tell she fell asleep when her breathing fell into a slow rhythm. Da smiled and turned her head to the north.

_I know there's someone out there who will be there for me. I just have to be patient and wait…_

With the end of that thought, Da drifted to sleep. Dreaming of the mysterious man with the hidden face who would, one day, complete her.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter complete!! I promise to update this story as soon as I can. I'll even write at school! The next chapter of my story, **_**Naruto Naruto My Version**_** will be complete in a matter of days. Thanx and Review Please!**


	2. Found You

**Next chapter! Woot!

* * *

**

"Hiya!"

Zhou Yu leapt back from the attack. Sun Ce smirked and thrusted forward by pushing off the ground. Yu lurched to the side just in time to avoid the tonfa from striking his side. Ce quickly jumped back and again pushed forward. Yu was getting tired of this and decided to attack himself.

Yu also launched forward to strike at Ce, only to get punched in the stomach. He had been out witted and he fell back. He coughed a couple times and raised his hand in defeat. Ce grinned and took his hand. He tugged slightly and lifted Yu up.

Zhou Yu sighed and said, "I still can't beat you. I guess you've earned your title. Little Conqueror."

Ce grinned brightly and slapped Yu on the back, hard. Yu winced slightly before laughing loudly at Ce's toughness. Ce joined him a moment later.

"Man! I guess everything's back to normal, right Yu?" Ce asked after he regained his breath.

Yu's gaze turned to the ground. "No…not quite. I still feel the emptiness…but…but I feel as though the moment is coming where we'll finally meet the people we need to meet. If that makes sense."

Ce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I guess I was trying to convince myself as well. But…it also feels like something bad is going to happen…ya know?"

Yu only nodded and looked to the east. Ce noticed and asked, "Yu, you always do that now. You never look anywhere else but the east."

Yu chuckled and said, "Well, I guess you haven't noticed yourself. You always look to the north."

Ce gave a questioning look. Yu sighed and explained, "Look at your body position. See? You're in the position to face the north. I'm in the position to face the east. I don't know why this keeps happening…but I always turn to the east without noticing what I'm doing. I think it's a sign or something."

Ce rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn. All this thinking lately is killing my brain. I wish we could just figure it out already." Ce threw his arm up in a fist.

"Ce, what are you doing?" Yu asked.

Ce grinned at him. "This is my sign. I just started doing it recently. I kind of do it randomly…but I can't help it. It's as if someone's controlling me and making me do it. But it feels right."

Yu shook his head. "I don't get you."

Ce punched him in the arm.

Da stood on her balcony staring out into nothing. She clenched her fist and raised it to the sky. She smiled as if someone was communicating with her.

_Thank you._

Startled, Ce lurched forward. Yu looked at him questioningly. "Something wrong?"

Ce rubbed his temples. "Yeah…but…I swear I just heard someone's voice."

Yu's eyes widened. "What? There's no one else in here. Is there someone trying to sneak up on us?"

Yu leaped up and got into his fighting position. Ce shook his head and beckoned Yu back to his seat on the bed.

"No…it didn't sound faraway…it was closer…like it came from my head. It was as if my thoughts were trying to communicate with me."

Yu gave a very confused glance. "Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

Ce looked down at the comforters. "Maybe…"

The subject wasn't continued. Zhou Yu slipped into his own thoughts.

_A voice? Hmm…what could it be? Sun Ce…what is happening to us?_

Ce was having similar thoughts.

That voice…it sounded…feminine. Strange…is the person I'm waiting for a girl? A woman? A lady? I wonder…is Zhou Yu looking for the same person? Different? A girl?

Drenched within their own thoughts, they sat like that for who knows how long.

* * *

Xiao Qiao walked along the path. The sunlight light up her features perfectly. Her eyes reflected the light that glowed within her. Sure, she had a childish personality. But through that, there was a beautiful, thoughtful, and womanly person. It's funny…everyone has a separate being inside them.

Da Qiao looked down from the balcony and smiled. "Xiao! What are you doing?"

A surprised Xiao looked up. "O-oh! Da! I didn't see you t-there!" Her voice had a slight stutter to it, but Da ignored it.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Xiao blushed embarrassingly at her spacey attitude. "O-oh sorry! Um…I'm just watching the sun and the clouds."

"Looking to the east again?" That was a common question that switched between north and east.

Xiao knew she couldn't hide it. She was getting that feeling again. "Yeah…another feeling…-"

"-About the mysterious strangers that are supposed to meet us?" Da finished for her.

"Yeah." Xiao nodded.

Da looked on and turned her head slightly to glance at the north sky. "Xiao?"

"Hmm?"

"Just a minute ago…it felt like a new feeling was entering my body. And it wasn't my own. It was an emotion of surprise…"

Xiao pondered this for a while. Soon, she shrugged her shoulders and gave her sister an apologizing look. "Sorry, sis. I can't figure it out. But, maybe it was the guy."

Da raised an eyebrow. "Guy?"

Xiao smiled pearly whites. "Yeah! I can feel it! These people are going to be men! Isn't that awesome!?"

Da couldn't help but smile at her little sister's childish side. She shook her head. "I don't know if that is awesome, Xiao…you know…"

Xiao's expression soon turned into a sad and grim expression. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Da! I didn't mean to…bring that memory up…"

Da cracked a weak smile, but didn't make eye contact. "It's okay, Xiao…I know you didn't mean to. It's my fault really. I need to stop dwelling on the past." Da smiled brightly at the north. "Besides, I think your right, Xiao. I think the men _are_ going to be 'awesome'!"

Xiao sighed in relief and happiness. She turned back to the east. "Yeah! Can't you feel it?"

Da grinned. "Of course!"

_I hope I meet you soon, Ce._

Da immediately became shocked. Where did that name come from? It just came to her.

_I can't wait either._

Now Da was freaking out. Her thoughts were responding her thoughts. She turned around quickly and looked around. Xiao turned at the movement.

"Da? Is everything okay?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

Da surveyed her room for a split second before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I heard someone…or maybe it was just myself."

"Huh?" Xiao was really confused now. Was her sister going crazy from this waiting?

"It's nothing, Xiao." Da turned around once she was sure no one was there.

_Ah, come on! Aren't you gonna talk to me?_

Da could hear a charming laugh ring through her head. She took the chance.

_W-what!?_

She waited for her answer.

I know…I was freaking out at first too. But I think I finally understand. You're that girl that I keep thinking about, right?

Da blushed at the choice of words.

_Um…yes. Are you the man that keeps giving me his emotions?_

Da was surprised at herself. She never talked to anyone like that except to her sister. But that was only because they were extremely close. She felt safe hearing his voice.

_I have? Gosh! I didn't know I've been doing that! Sorry!

* * *

_

Ce had never been so excited in his life! He was talking to the mystery girl in his _thoughts_! How weird does that sound!?

_What is your name?_

The girl's voice appeared again.

_My name? It's Da Qiao. You?_

Ce felt himself grinning at the name. He immediately answered.

_My name's Sun Ce. Nice to meet 'ya!_

A soft giggling rang.

_Thank you. Nice to meet you, too._

Zhou Yu was getting worried about Ce. He had looked at Ce to ask a question, only to see him grinning widely and laughing.

_What's wrong with him?_

Xiao quickly looked up and saw her sister giggling and blushing.

_What's wrong with him?_

A voice asked in her mind. Xiao looked around. That couldn't have been Da…she was too busy being in her own fantasy.

_Who are you?_

She was surprised to feel a strong sense of shock. Was this what Da was talking about? It felt so strange.

_D-Did someone just answer me?_

The voice asked. Xiao was sure that the voice came from her mind. She decided to ask again.

_Who are you?_

A moment went by.

_My name is Zhou Yu Now, who is the charming girl I am talking to?_

Xiao blushed heavily. Is he flirting with her?

Yu was shocked at himself. Was he flirting with a girl he didn't even know? A girl he just met? Damn. What's wrong with him? This girl…she had an affect on him.

_My name's Xiao Qiao._

_Well Xiao, it's a pleasure to talk to you._

Yu smiled.

_Same here. Wow. This is all happening so fast!_

_No kidding…it feels just a moment ago when I was wondering what was wrong with me…I kept getting weird feelings._

A feeling of excitement and joy took place in his heart.

_You've been feeling it, too!? That's great! I-I mean…I think it is…oh well! It doesn't matter! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you, Yu! This is so cool!_

It was then when Yu finally noticed how childish Xiao was acting. And strangely, he liked it. Maybe he can finally have some fun.

_It's nice to have finally found you.

* * *

_

**Amazing!!! I've never written a second chapter in such a small time! I hope you like it! The next chapter will, hopefully, be up this week or during Thanksgiving Break! I will probably be posting at least 2 more chapters during the break. Thanx for the reviews! Review Please!**


End file.
